Vanessa did 77 jumping jacks in the evening. Brandon did 14 jumping jacks around noon. How many fewer jumping jacks did Brandon do than Vanessa?
Answer: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $77 - 14$ jumping jacks. $77 - 14 = 63$.